The War of the Sisters
by Mew Takako
Summary: Ahiru is the daughter of the late king Drosselmeyer and his first wife, a commoner. When Drosselmeyer remarries, his second wife also had a child. Now, with the new kingdom, who will reign as the true princess?


Takako: Well, seeing as this is my first fanfiction, I hope all goes well! Wish me luck, guys!

Uzura: Good luck-zura! bangbangbang

Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu. All of the characters in Princess Tutu are not mine, but the original characters made by me are mine. Hands off.

* * *

Welcome to the kingdom of Kinkan.

Or what's left of it, anyway.

Well, it's hard to explain how this happened, but maybe I should . . .

I know.

I'll tell you the story of how this all began.

Let us begin . . .

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time, there was a young maiden. And young maidens fall in love. And she did. But her beloved just happened to be the king of Kinkan, King Drosselmeyer. And so it came to be known that when they married, she became his queen. Although she was beautiful, gracious, and kind, she was a commoner, and this greatly upset the people of Kinkan. They said amongst themselves, "Oh, what are we to do? A commoner in the palace? Surely this cannot be so, for if it does indeed prove to be the truth, how will a commoner be able to reign over the country? She knows nothing of being royalty!" And with this, the kingdom despaired. So, in order to keep the kingdom happy, the king divorced the queen and married the duchess of Wexburry. But, she was a cruel and evil Queen, and soon the King began to realize his true love for his previous wife.

Heartbroken and grief-stricken, the old King died, and soon after, the Queen died also. All over the countryside the word spread, reaching house by house and even into neighboring countries. The word spread like fire. And soon, the kingdom began to crumble. But, then came an old maid with a young daughter, and soon the commoners began to recognize the old maid as the former queen, and turned to her for salvation. But she did take no such action as claiming the throne, for she proclaimed, "Good citoyens, I shan't go through the trouble of becoming your queen, after looking back at my good husband. He was a good man, Drosselmeyer, who only thought of his country. That is why he divorced me, and that is why I want my young daughter Ahiru to be your ruler. She has a kind heart from her mother, and a strong desire from her father. Please, let her be your ruler when she comes of age, but for now, you should appoint another to be your true ruler." And with that, the citizens of Kinkan decided that they would appoint the King's head knight, Minoru, as the king, and he could choose whomever he wanted to be queen. As for making that decision, Minoru decided on choosing the Countess of Ber'rix, (pronounced bear-rii), Jaena, for his wife. They ruled for a great many years, and just like the former queen's wish, they raised Ahiru as their daughter, the princess.

Ahiru was a kind child. She fed the rabbits that turned up in the regal garden, she took in stray dogs and cats, she would always spare some coins to the lowliest beggar.

She was taught to be ladylike, although in most lessons she was quite clumsy and didn't handle being taught to be ladylike very well. She was taught ballet, and she liked it very much, although her skills seemed to be lacking. She tried her hardest to improve, and little by little she became better at what she did. She practiced every day she could, and when she danced, all who even caught a glimpse at what she could do were in awe that such a young girl could have reached that level of skill in dancing. Everyone in the court loved her dancing. King Minoru would even hold dance recitals for the entire kingdom just for her.

Ahiru was kind to everyone in the king's court, even the maids and servants. The Princess would never go anywhere unless she was escorted by the King's new head knight, a distant descendant of Drosselmeyer, Fakir. He was a young knight, and although capable of completing his duties like every other knight, for most knights were unfriendly and cold to the princess, he was very caring and was almost a big brother to the princess. He was always by her side, even when other knights were assigned to the guard shift. He treated her like family, although he knew he certainly wasn't royal, only noble born. He enjoyed Ahiru's company, just as much as she enjoyed his. Like siblings they talked, behaved, and played. Great friends they were, no less.

However, when Ahiru came of age, word soon spread throughout the kingdom that the Duchess of Wexbury had a daughter before she died. Soon, the people of the kingdom were debating who should be the true princess. And debates led to fistfights. And fistfights led to gunfights. And gunfights led to riots. And riots led to civil war. The Kraehe, who thought that the Duchess of Wexbury's daughter, Rue, should be the princess, and the Tutu, who thought that the true princess should in fact be Ahiru, (honoring her dying mother's last wish) fought over who should be the true princess.

However, there was such a person who stood on neither side of the war.  
And his name was Mytho.

**

* * *

**

And here, my friends, is where our story begins . . .

* * *

Takako: I hope everyone liked it! Please read and Review!

Uzura: bangbangbang


End file.
